


A Lifetime of Firsts

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: The day Draco sees her everything changes.





	A Lifetime of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icicle33 (Icicle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/gifts).



> **Author's Note:** Written for HPHet's recently completed minifest. Prompt used: # 86: courting, first date, first kiss, first conversation.  
>  Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for their beta-reading assistance, to Icicle33 for the inspiring prompt, and to the mods for the chance to play. :)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

~

A Lifetime of Firsts

~

The first time Draco sees her, he freezes. She’s exquisite, with fine features and strawberry blonde hair, and Pansy has to nudge him to make him stop staring. “What’s wrong with you?” she hisses, and Draco shakes his head. He’s caught, entranced, done. The world’s different with _her_ in it. 

Her name’s Astoria and she’s a Greengrass. Draco smiles when she Sorts Slytherin, and when she sits beside her big sister, he steals glances at her. 

She’s so young he feels slightly creepy watching her, but he does nevertheless. Fortunately, no one notices his obsession with her, and by the time the war comes around, he’s got more pressing things to worry about, like survival. 

The first time Astoria truly sees him, he’s an ‘eighth-year’, and he’s reviled. Even other Slytherins avoid him for fear his unpopularity will somehow rub off, but not her. She doesn’t mind sitting beside him at meals, and despite her sister’s warnings, she often smiles at him. 

He falls in love with Astoria that year, as they sit across from each other in the library, trading looks over the tops of books. Slowly, he gathers his courage. When he asks whether his parents can approach hers about potentially courting her, she smiles, saying yes. He can’t stop smiling that day.

When he tells his parents he’s found the one, they aren’t pleased. They’d planned for him to marry the eldest Crabbe girl, but she looks like a troll, and smells even worse, and even Lucius can’t argue that. It takes some persuading, but when they set up the meeting, and he and Astoria spend the entire afternoon staring into each other’s eyes and answering questions directed at them in monosyllables, both sets of parents shake their heads and start hashing out the betrothal agreement. 

Draco’s careful to be a proper pure-blood wizard in his courting, never touching her except on her hand or arm, and never, ever, attempting to kiss her. 

Astoria’s the one who, huffing exasperatedly, launches herself at him one night as he’d been saying goodnight. Her lips land on the corner of his mouth, and, automatically, Draco adjusts the angle, kissing her properly. 

She melts against him, making his head swim, his body ache, and when she wraps herself around him, it’s all he can do not to Apparate her home with him and explore her slowly in his bed. Shaking, he backs away, bows, and leaves. 

Draco takes a lot of cold showers in the months leading up to their wedding, but he never says a complaining word, and when the day dawns clear and bright, and he stands at the altar, all the time he’s waited, and watched, and longed, fades to nothing as he sees her approaching. 

Astoria’s radiant, clad in white lace and pearls, veil pulled back from her face, blonde curls cascading down over her left shoulder.

Mr Greengrass scowls at Draco before presenting him with her hand, and Draco thinks the man mutters some threat under his breath, but he doesn’t notice, entranced as he is with Astoria’s glowing face and shining blue eyes. 

As he pledges to love her, honour her, protect her, his heart’s stuttering in his chest, and when the priest finally says they’re married, he has to consciously refrain from pulling her into his arms and Apparating far away. 

The wedding feast is planned by their mothers, and Draco’s sure everything is delicious, but it all tastes like dust because all he can ponder is how she’ll taste now that he can have her. 

His friends all congratulate him, except Pansy naturally, who makes snide remarks, but Draco doesn’t care. He watches Astoria move through their guests, the epitome of grace. She’s a born hostess, and she charms everyone, even Pansy in the end. 

Finally, it comes time to leave, and, hands trembling, he pulls her close. She smiles up at him. “Take me home, husband,” she murmurs, and Draco, smiling, does.

They land in the bedroom he picked months before. The suite of rooms is traditionally reserved for Malfoy grooms and their brides, and in the time leading up to the wedding, he oversaw the refurbishing himself. 

“It’s beautiful,” she says, looking around. 

Draco smiles. “You’re beautiful,” he corrects, lowering his head to hers. 

The kiss, their first proper one as far as he is concerned, is sizzling. Astoria responds beautifully, opening her mouth, her tongue shyly engaging his before gaining confidence and finally thrusting into his mouth to fully explore. 

Draco tries to relax, to allow her to taste him at her own pace, but he’s trembling with the need to take her, and she notices. Drawing back, she smiles up at him. “Do what you need to do.” 

Groaning, Draco shakes his head. “I’m fine—”

Astoria, eyebrow raised, cups his erection through his trousers, making his breath hiss out between his teeth. “You’re not fine,” she says. “I may be a virgin, but I know what’s going to happen tonight, Draco. And I know you’ve waited for me a long time.” Standing up on her toes, she catches his lower lip between her teeth. “Take me,” she whispers. “I’m yours.” 

It’s as if her words light a fire inside him and moving fast, he picks her up and deposits her on the bed. Drawing his wand, he Banishes their clothes, climbing up on top of her. When he first feels her skin against his, he moans, closing his eyes. 

“Oh,” she gasps, squirming beneath him. “You feel—”

“Yes?” Draco says, his hands smoothing up and down her in a frantic attempt to touch her everywhere. “How do I feel?” 

“Hot,” she whispers, her hands tentatively caressing his back. “Smooth. Hard. Wonderful.” She smiles, her eyes glowing. “How do _I_ feel?”

“Perfect,” he groans, and capturing her mouth with his, pours all he feels for her into the kiss. 

She arches up, pressing her breasts against his chest, and Draco’s head swims. 

Parting her legs, he slips a finger into her, his thumb circling her clit even as he kisses his way down her, sucking a nipple into his mouth. She’s soon trembling, her hips undulating. 

When she comes that first time, Draco has to remain still as her cunt clamps down on his finger and tries to draw it deeper. His cock is as hard as it’s ever been, and he knows if he moves, it’ll only be to bury it inside her and fuck her roughly. But that’s not what he intends. This first time will be good for her, it has to be since it’s all for her. 

And so he waits until her shuddering subsides before he begins again, sliding two fingers in this time, moving down her body to flick his tongue against her clit, to taste her.

She’s mewling, her hips coming up off the bed, her hands buried in his hair, her cries music to his ears, and only after she comes a second time, the sweet noises she makes echoing off the walls, does he slide up her body, position himself, and press inside her. 

There’s a slight resistance, and she goes rigid beneath him, but all too soon he’s fully seated, her legs wrapped around his waist. 

“Oh,” she moans.

Smiling down at her, Draco pushes hair out of her face, cupping her jaw with his hand. “All right, love?”

“More than,” she says. She wriggles, and Draco groans. Her smile deepens. “You feel huge inside me.” 

Burying his face in her neck, Draco laughs softly. “You, my darling, know the way to my ego. Flattery will get you everywhere.” 

Laughter rocks her petite frame. “It’s not flattery, my love, it’s truth. Now, make me yours.” 

Withdrawing, Draco thrusts back in, encouraged by the way her hands cling to his shoulders. He moves as slowly as he’s able, until Astoria digs her heels into his back. “More,” she pants. “Please—”

Giving up all semblance of control, Draco fucks her, pounding into her, all thoughts gone, replaced by the feel of her body welcoming him, the scent of her surrounding him, the sounds she makes as he goes as deep as he can, binding them together. When his orgasm hits and he starts to come, his vision whites out, and he collapses in her arms. 

When he comes to, she’s stroking his hair. 

Draco lifts his head to smile at her, kiss her. When he draws back, she’s laughing. He raises an eyebrow. “Should I be insulted?” 

Astoria giggles. “Silly! No, you were wonderful. It’s just…” She blushes and Draco’s even more entranced. “Daphne warned me the first time’s not fun.” She rolled her eyes. “If that wasn’t fun, then I can’t imagine what it will be like the tenth, or hundredth time when I actually know what I’m doing.” 

Surging forward, Draco kisses her breathless. “I can’t imagine either,” he admits, gathering her to him. “Goodnight, wife. You should sleep. You’ll need it.” 

“As will you,” she predicts. “Goodnight, husband.” 

~


End file.
